Dexter's Kill List (Novels/Comics)
For the main article and the list based on the ''TV Series ''continuity, see Dexter's Kill List. This Kill List is a collection of characters killed by Dexter Morgan in the eight novels and in the two volumes of comics published by Marvel Comics. Direct Kills 1. [[Mary|'Last Nurse']] - Stabbed in chest. 1st blood slide. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') 2. Unnamed Shop Teacher (Mr. Duarte?) - Unclear method. 2nd blood slide. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') 3. [[Mr. Duarte|'Mr. Duarte']] - Chopped up (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') 3-37. Thirty four victims prior to the beginning of the first novel (possibly including Duarte) (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') 38. [[Father Donovan|'Father Donovan']] - Unclear method. 38th blood slide. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') 39. [[Jamie Jaworski#Novels|'Jamie Jaworski']] - Throat slashed with a fillet knive. No blood taken at this point. 39th blood slide later taken from the forensic materials in Masuka's office. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') 40. [[Randy Macgregor|'Randy Macgregor']] - Unclear method (but Dexter had cut four of his fingers before he killed him). 41th blood slide (40th is LaGuerta). (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') 41. [[Steve Reiker|'Steve Reiker']] - unclear method, killed off-scene. 42nd blood slide. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') 42. [[Alexander Macauley|'Alexander "Zander" Macauley']] - Implied to have been cut with a fillet knife. 43rd blood slide. (''Dexter in the Dark'') 43. Unnamed Guard - Head smashed against the wall. No blood taken. (''Dexter in the Dark'') 44. Unnamed Guard - Stabbed with a knife in solar plexus. No blood taken. (''Dexter in the Dark'') 45. [[Darius Starzak|'Darius Starzak']] - Shot. No blood taken. (''Dexter in the Dark'') 46. [[Professor Wilkins|'Professor Wilkins']] - Shot. No blood taken. (''Dexter in the Dark'') 47x. [[Alex Doncevic|'Alex Doncevic']] - Sliced into pieces with a surgical saw. 44th blood slide. (''Dexter by Design'') 48. [[Victor Chapin|'Victor Chapin']] - Cut into pieces with a fillet knife. 45th blood slide. (''Dexter is Delicious'') 49. Unnamed Cannibal (''Dexter is Delicious'') - Head smashed with a tire iron. No blood taken. 50. [[Bobby Acosta|'Robert "Bobby" Acosta']] (a.k.a "Vlad") - Implied to have been cut with a fillet knife. 46th blood slide. (''Dexter is Delicious'')'' 51. [[Steve Valentine|'Steve Valentine']] - Cut into pieces with a fillet knife. 52nd blood slide. ([[Double Dexter|''Double Dexter]]) 52. [[Bernard Elan|'Bernard Elan']] (a.k.a. Doug Crowley) - Fed to hammerhead shark alive after being beaten (breaking arm) and nearly drowned by Astor and Dexter. No blood taken. (''Double Dexter'') 53-56. At least four victims between books. All with blood slides. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') 57. [[Enchanted Encounter|'Enchanted Encounter']] - Presumed to have been cut with a fillet knife. 57th blood slide. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') 58. [[Patrick Bergmann|'Patrick Bergmann']] - Stabbed with a knife. No blood taken. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') Notes * An X''' means the victim did not fit Dexter's code. * In ''Dexter in the Dark'','' Dexter states that before killing Zander that there are 41 blood slides in his rosewood box. There were, in fact 42, but Dexter likely didn't account for LaGuerta's slide. Comics Only The following victims are confirmed during the run of the comics (which have shared continuity with the novels and are also written by Jeff Lindsay), however their order during or after the novels, at least after the death of the ''Last Nurse is unknown (though Dexter already was with Rita at the time). #[[Mustached Victim (Comics)|'''Mustached Victim]] - Stabbed to death. Blood slide with an unknown number. ("Dexter: Issue 1") #[[Octavio|'Octavio']] - Stabbed in the neck and in the left eye with a small pitchfork. No blood taken. ("Dexter: Issue 5") #[[Steve Gonzalez|'Steve Gonzalez']] - Killed off-panel. Blood slide presumed. ("Dexter: Issue 5") #'Unnamed man' - Stabbed. ("Dexter: Down Under Issue 4") #[[Bruce Grigsby|'Bruce Grigsby']] - Neck snapped. ("Dexter: Down Under Issue 5") Proxy/Assisted #[[Migdia LaGuerta|'Migdia LaGuerta']] - Led into Brian's hideout where he stabbed her mid-section and then pinned her to floor with a knife. 40th blood slide. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') #[[Dr. Danco|'Dr. Danco']] - Dexter gave his whereabouts to Kyle and Deborah which led to Danco being shot twice and killed by Deborah. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') #[[Unnamed Elder|'Unnamed Elder']] of Cult of Moloch - Dexter's actions distracted him for some time and Cody was able to get the sacrificial knife and stab Elder in the back, killing him. (''Dexter in the Dark'') #[[Brandon Weiss|'Brandon Weiss']] - Dexter had taken Astor and Cody with him to Art-Stravaganza where they (while Dexter was nearly unconscious from being strangled) freed Rita, who killed Weiss in self-defense. (''Dexter by Design'') #'Ponytailed Bouncer' - Mid-section shot out with a shotgun by Brian. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #'Guard' - Shot with a shotgun by Brian. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #[[Alana Acosta|'Alana Acosta']] - Shot twice with a shotgun by Brian, first in her hand, and then in the chest, cutting her in half. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #'Cannibal' - Shot with a shotgun by Brian. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #'Cannibal' - Kicked in the throat (which cracked) by Kyle Chutsky. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #[[Doug Crowley|'Doug Crowley']] - Killed by Brian on Dexter's request; he was set up by Bernard Elan who used his name as an alias. (''Double Dexter'') #[[Robert Chase|'Robert Chase']] - Killed by Astor after Dexter learned his real intentions towards her. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') Indirect Deaths *[[Manny Borque|'Manny Borque']] - Unwittingly led The Watcher from Cult of Moloch (Kurt Wagner) to the his living place which resulted in Manny's murder. (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Franky |'Franky' ]] - Borque's assistant, killed in the same instance as him. (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Roger Deutch|'Roger Deutch']] - Unwittingly led Brandon Weiss to him. (''Dexter by Design'') *[[Kenneth Wimble|'Kenneth Wimble']] - Unwittingly forced Weiss to explode the house in trying to kill them both, which only worked on Wimble. (''Dexter by Design'') *[[Rogelio|'Rogelio']] - Killed by Weiss because Dexter and Kyle Chutsky said to Rogelio that Weiss will have a birthday and Brandon deduced that it was an ambush. (''Dexter by Design'') *'Detective Coulter' - Killed by Weiss because Dexter informed him about what he planned and was late on the scene. (''Dexter by Design'') *[[Alissa Elan|'Alissa Elan']] - Killed by Bernard Elan copying Dexter. (''Double Dexter'') *[[Camilla Figg|'Camilla Figg']] - Bludgeoned by Bernard Elan in the style of Richard Kovaskik to frame Dexter. (''Double Dexter'') *[[Richard Hood|'Richard Hood']] - Bludgeoned by Bernard Elan when both of them were stalking Dexter. (''Double Dexter'') *[[Katerine Podrowski|'Katerine Podrowski']] (Kathy) - Killed by Robert Chase. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') *'Rita Morgan' - Killed by Robert Chase. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') Animals *'Various animals' - Starting killing them when he was twelve or thirteen until he was fourteen. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *[[Buddy|'Buddy']] - Neighbors (Billups) dog, which barked during nights and disturbed the sleep of Doris Morgan. Dexter killed it when he was fourteen. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Stray pets' - An unaccounted for number were killed by Dexter under Harry's supervision in the span of three years. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *[[Deer|'Deer']] - Hunted under Harry's supervision. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Wild animals' - Probably at least a few different kinds killed during hunting. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Feral Monkey' - A monkey that was terrorizing a South Miami neighborhood. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Turtle' - (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Fish' - Dexter is quite an avid fisher, naturally enjoying the process of killing the fish when it's caught and even delighted in attaching living creatures to a hook as a bait. The first time he fished with Cody, Cody caught a blue runner. Cody grabbed the knife and killed the fish himself. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') *'Stray Dog' - Killed by Astor and Cody under Brian's supervision. (''Dexter is Delicious'') Fantasy Kills *'Unnamed Dream Kill' - Killed with a knife. After seeing the results of Tamiami Slasher for a second time, Dexter had a dream where he killed an abstract person in the Butcher's style and it slowly transformed into some kind of an erotic dream. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *'Another Three Dream Victims' - All in the style of Tamiami Slasher. (Darkly Dreaming Dexter) *'Unnamed "Survivor" Contestants' - Dexter imagined killing them as he watched the TV show. ("Very well: I would sit on the couch, can of beer in hand, watching Survivor and thinking of an interesting variation of the game that would never make it to the network. If you simply add Dexter to the castaways and interpret the title a bit more literally…") (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') *[[Steve Reiker|'Steve Reiker']] - Dexter imagined how he would kill him to calm himself when he was driving out of Blalock Gator Farm (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'')'' (later killed for real) *[[Brian Moser (Novels)|'Brian''' ]]- Dreamed of killing him in his usual modus operandi. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *[[Dexter Morgan (Novels/Comics)|'Dexter Morgan']] - Dreamed of himself being on the table while being a killer as well. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *[[Lily Anne Morgan|'Lily Anne Morgan']] - Dreamed of her being taped to the table as his victims usually are. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *'Actors' - Mentions watching TV Shows while secretly wondering what the actors would look like taped on his table. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *[[Robert Chase|'Robert Chase']] - Imagined killing him in his usual method when he started to annoy him. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') *'Dumpster Victim' - Imagined killing her to understand Patrick Bergmann. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') Alleged Victims *[[Ariel Goldman|'Ariel Goldman']] and [[Jessica Ortega|'Jessica Ortega']] - Cody and Astor thought Dexter killed them. (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Unnamed Elder|'Unnamed Elder']] of Cult of Moloch - Dexter likely said he killed him in self-defense to clear Cody of the kill. Since it is still viewed as a lawful killing, no charges were filed. (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Camilla Figg|'Camilla Figg']] - Dexter was a suspect in the case, being being framed by Bernard Elan. (''Double Dexter'') *[[Jackie Forrest|'Jackie Forrest']] - Thought by Deborah Morgan to be killed by Dexter. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') *[[Rita Morgan (Novels/Comics)|'Rita Morgan']] - Possibly pinned on Dexter. (''Dexter's Final Cut'')'' *[[Robert Chase|'Robert Chase']] - Dexter falsely confessed to killing him to guard Astor. ([[Dexter's Final Cut|''Dexter's Final Cut]]) Witnessed *'Dexter's Mother' and three or four others - Killed by a mob, while Dexter and Brian (little kids at the time) watched and were greatly traumatized. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *[[Dr. Danco|'Dr. Danco']] - Dexter watched, still suffering from the sedation effects, as Deborah shot Danco twice. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') *[[Unnamed Elder|'Unnamed Elder']] of Cult of Moloch - Killed by Cody with a little help from Dexter as he watched. (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Kenneth Wimble|'Kenneth Wimble']] - Witnessed the explosion which killed him. ("Dexter by Design") *[[Brandon Weiss|'Brandon Weiss']] - Witnessed him bleeding and then dying in an ambulance after Rita killed him in self-defense. (''Dexter by Design'')'' Attempted Kills #[[Mar Dorado worker|'Mar Dorado worker']] - Cut off his tongue, but probably survived. ("Dexter: Issue 5") #[[Brandon Weiss|'Brandon Weiss']] - Followed him to Cuba with Kyle Chutsky and was near to shooting him, but failed because Weiss escaped. Later followed him to Art-Stravaganza but wasn't able to kill him because Weiss strangled him to near unconciousness. ([[Dexter by Design|''Dexter by Design]]) #'Bouncer with a Shaved Head' - Ready to kill him with a tire iron, kicked in the crotch. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #[[Alana Acosta|'Alana Acosta']] - Tried to shoot her with a pistol. (''Dexter is Delicious'') Later Successes #[[Darius Starzak|'Darius Starzak']] - (took 2 attempts) Tied down in usual fashion but Dexter was unable to proceed. He later shot Starzak in self defense. (''Dexter in the Dark'') #[[Steve Gonzalez|'Steve Gonzalez']] - (took 4 attempts) Dexter's first attempted victim in high school years (''Dexter in the Dark''). Dexter later failed to subdue him ("Dexter: Issue 4") and failed to shoot him at Mar Dorado ("Dexter: Issue 5"), Later, tracked him to Venezuela and succeeded in killing him. #[[Bobby Acosta|'Bobby Acosta']] - (took 2 attempts) Almost killed him with a tire iron and then killed him in his usual method. (''Dexter is Delicious'') #[[Bernard Elan|'Bernard Elan']] - (took 5 attempts) First tried to break into his house but Elan wasn't there. Then tried to kill him with a brick, then fought receiving massive injuries (hit with Dexter's whole body, choked, punched in the kneecap, sprayed with soda into eyes by Astor and hit with a soda can in the nose and kicked in the crotch twice, punched by Dexter's shoulder and eventually flopped into water breaking his arm as a result), then tried to draw him with a hook and finally half-accidentally, fed to a gray shark, Channel Hog. (''Double Dexter'')'' Endangered *[[Brian Moser (Novels)|'Brian']] - Back when he had only heard the first time of Tamiami Slasher and only seen his work two times, Dexter considered whether to give Deborah clues that he noticed or keep them for himself and kill him. He opted to give the clues to Deborah. ([[Darkly Dreaming Dexter|''Darkly Dreaming Dexter]]) *[[Gervasio Martez|'Gervasio Martez']] (The Young Security Guard) - When his radio's static gave him up in the building where Dexter was killing Jaworski in half-improvised fashion, Dexter thought a few seconds on killing the guard. ("For a long moment-far too long, really, and I'm quite ashamed-I thought about killing the guard and going on. It would be easy, and I could continue to explore with a fresh start- But no. Of course not. It wouldn't do. The guard was innocent, as innocent as anyone can be and still live in Miami. He'd probably done nothing worse than shoot at other drivers on the Palmetto Expressway a few times. Practically snow-white. No, I had to make a hasty retreat, and that was all there was to it.") (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'') *[[Deborah Morgan|'Deborah Morgan']] - Tied up by the Tamiami Slasher for Dexter to kill but, instead, he saved her. (''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'')'' Later, she was again endangered when Dexter was in the car and wasn't able to prevent her from being stabbed. ([[Dexter by Design|''Dexter by Design]]) *[[Dr. Danco |'Dr. Danco' ]] - Dexter felt a "certain twinge of interest" in him and thought on the possibilities to kill Danco, being especially intrigued by doing it "legally." Dexter picked up one of Danco's knives in his hideout in Blalock Gator Farm (for a possible self-defense), but Danco had already left. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') *[[Albert Doakes|'Albert Doakes']] - He started to stalk Dexter, and Dexter wondered if it was possible to kill Doakes within the code. When Doakes was captured by Danco, Dexter, in hopes that he was at Blalock Gator Farm, thought of taking advantage of the situation and kill Doakes with Danco's instruments. However, Danco had Kyle Chutsky instead of Doakes in his hideout. Dexter refused to help Deborah and Kyle rescue Doakes, knowing that the more time Doakes was in Danco's hands, the less harmful he was to Dexter himself. (''Dearly Devoted Dexter'') *[[Manny Borque|'Manny Borque']] - Dexter thought of killing him for a few seconds, when he would not lower the price for wedding catering: "To be perfectly truthful, there were several things I could think of to stop him, but none of them-enjoyable as they might - would pass the strict guidelines of the Harry Code, and so I could not do them." (''Dexter in the Dark'') *[[Astor Bennett (Novels/Comics)|'Astor']] and [[Cody Bennett (Novels/Comics)|'Cody']] - Nearly killed by an Elder while Dexter was in a trance. (''Dexter in the Dark''). Again nearly killed by Brandon Weiss (twice) but they managed to defend themselves. Later, Dexter thought on tossing Astor out of window while she annoyed him. Also endangered of being killed by Robert Chase. (''Dexter by Design'' and ''Dexter's Final Cut'') *[[Rita Morgan (Novels/Comics)|'Rita Morgan']] - Nearly killed by Brandon Weiss because Dexter was nearly unconscious after being strangled by Brandon. (''Dexter by Design'') *'Murderous Pedophile' - Released twice because of convenient alibi (may or may not be Steve Valentine) - Considered as a potential target. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *[[George Kukarov|'George Kukarov']] - Considered as a potential target. (''Dexter is Delicious'') *[[Samantha Aldovar|'Samantha Aldovar']] - Thought heavily on killing her after she threatened to frame Dexter for her rape (which actually happened, but was mutual and drug-induced). (''Dexter is Delicious'') *'Unknown persons' - Mentions having a "little candidates list"v(''Dexter's Final Cut'') *'Assistant Vice Presidents' -Thought on killing some of the eighteen Assistant Vice Presidents while purchasing the house. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') *[[Katerine Podrowski|'Katerine Podrowski']] (Kathy) - While there was no real intent (and chance), he nearly shot her as a bodyguard to [[Jackie Cooper|'Jackie Cooper']]. (''Dexter's Final Cut'') Related Pages * Dexter's Kill List (TV series) * Dexter's Kill List/Video Games Category:Lists Category:Kill Lists Category:Characters (Novels) Category:Characters (Comics) Category:Deceased (Novels) Category:Deceased (Comics) Category:Killed by Dexter (Novels) Category:Killed by Dexter (Comics) Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Murder Victims Category:Murder Victims (Novels) Category:Murder Victims (Comics) Category:Indexter